Alexis
Non-Allowable Name: Alexis (Lexy) Maria Gonzales Age: 24 Height: 5'7" Weight: 132 pounds Physical Appearance: Lexy is Hispanic/ Caucasian, leaving her with a nice tan complexion, long thick shiney black hair with purple streaks dyed throughout. Piercing blue eyes, they are as alluring and curious, as they are cunning and deceiving. She has a bump on the bridge of her, otherwise perfect nose, a result from a bar fight at Moriarty's Saloon. A scar that goes from her left temple, back over and past her left ear, leaving a stripe where no hair will grow. (Really only visible when her hair is pulled back) Lexy has cauliflower ear on her right ear from training in Brazilian Ju Jistu, and kick boxing. She has a lean, but curvy figure, everything thing being well proportioned. They way she sways her hips when she walks, would make people think her father was a carpenter with the swing she has. She has a large tattoo, taking up her entire back and shoulders of an eagle holding a sniper rifle in its talons, its wings stretching up to the top of her shoulders. Another that reads, Sexy Lexy on the right side of her neck, a dollar sign on the back of her right hand, and her left arm is sleeved with a tribal tattoo up to her elbow. She wears black hoop earrings, two black hoops in her left eyebrow and a black stud in her libre. Armor / Clothing: Reilly's Ranger armor, not too much green left on it, its been repaired with other combat, and Talon Co. Armor. There are purple stars on the green shoulders, and across the black ass in purple writing it reads, kiss this. (I hint to her arrogant attitude). Black, steel toed combat boots. Black fingerless gloves, usually two black bandana's, one on her head to keep her hair out of her eyes, the other around her neck. In which she pulls up to cover her mouth and nose, and she wears black aviator sunglasses. Clothing (around town): Lexy has a black leather bomber jacket she scavenged from a pre-war wrecked aircraft. Several pairs of camo cargo pants. Green, white/grey/black and urban camo. Black or white wife beater tank tops, mirrored aviator sunglasses. A belt made with spent .308 shell casings. Weapons: (Maximum of five) M40A3 bolt action U.S.M.C. Sniper rifle with interchangeable scopes (thermal, night, and normal). The M40A3 now adorned with grey and black camo. Etched on the side of the barrel are the words, Lexy's Loco Latina, and she refers to it like a child. Silenced 10mm sub-machine gun, attached to her hip. Twin 9mm pistols, holstered on each side of her ribs. Skills / Abilities: Lexy is an excellent marksman, training in long range shooting since could hold a hunting rifle. Keeping her away front the front lines of the battle, her father thought it far safer for her. Able to maintain and repair weapons efficiently. Skilled in hand to hand combat, but due to her stature, she is easily handled by larger foes. She may get some licks in, but if unable to get her opponent to the ground, where she puts fer brazillian ju jistu to work. Her larger opponents will dominated her eventually. Proficient at lock picking, and scouting. Having been a member of Reilly's Rangers, she would scout the larger buildings and settlements that the LW had provided locations for. Lexy was capable of mapping the internal layout of her destinations. Allowing the Rangers to know their quickest entrance and exits should things get hairy.